


Mine

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari & Meira finally cross paths much to Reimu's dismay..[Reader Prompt Opportunity]





	Mine

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reimu enjoyed the quietness of the shrine as she lay under the kotatsu, staring up at the ceiling with a content look bracing her pretty features. It wasn't often she could take a moment to breath let alone enjoy relaxing like this without the threat of an incident be it a minor one or major. 

Of course, this level of calmness was a sign that something on a larger scale was going to happen but she didn't dwell on that too much. 

When it happened, she would deal with it. 

Probably. 

For the time being, she would simply revel in the cosy and calm atmosphere of her home. 

Until a knock on the door interrupted that. 

"There it is". 

She sighed as she readied herself to get up until a thought occurred to her. 

"Nobody knocks" she whispered under her breath. 

As far as the shrine went, everyone strolled in to annoy Reimu when they felt like it. Not that she minded though she'd never reveal that detail. 

Not only that, most youkai had their own means of suddenly appearing without needing the door. Yukari with her gaps, Seiga with her weird wall destroying method and now Okina with her even more random use of backdoors. 

So it was unexpected for Reimu to hear someone knock again as she got up to find out which resident of Gensokyo still had mannerisms. 

Though on the flip side, it could be be a trap to catch her off guard she suddenly thought to herself as she tentatively stepped towards the door with her gohei. 

She gulped lightly whilst her hand rested on the panel of the sliding door, the figure of the person outside showing through though she couldn't make out who it was. 

Reimu contemplated how to open the door. If she slowly slid it open, the other person would be too prepared in attacking her whereas if she yanked it fast, she would gain the upper hand and surprise them. 

"Okay, that's what I'll do". 

She took a quick breath in, steadied her arm with the gohei and slid the door open with such speed that the other person instinctively stepped back with a yelp. 

"Don't step any closer, I'm armed!" she warned. 

"Reimu?!". 

"Meira?!" the brunette replied back in the same way and lowered her arm, "What are you doing here?!". 

Meira shook her head and tried to calm her pulsing heart. She almost sheathed her sword but quickly refrained from doing so when she saw it was Reimu who answered, albeit somewhat harshly. 

"I live here". 

Reimu looked confused for a moment, "Huh?". 

"In Gensokyo, the human village, behind the Hakurei barrier" Meira half teased as Reimu genuinely appeared shocked. 

"But but, you left and now you're back..".

The reliasation settled within the priestess as her features dissolved into a small frown, then an open mouthed gasp before turning up into a smile. 

"You're _back_!". 

The samurai was amused at the range of expressions Reimu showcased in the space of a few seconds before being pulled into the shrine. It was far more than she'd ever heard or seen of the brunette during their brief encounter. 

"I am relieved that my place in your memories has not faded, Reimu" Meira smiled as they stood apart, "It is wonderful to see you". 

Reimu was still formulating her thoughts at seeing Meira standing right there, she could've sworn she was dreaming but the scent of the woman was clearly no figment of her imagination. All of her usual hosting manners seemed to have flown out of the shrine and Reimu felt like she was 14 again. 

"I can't believe you are back which is why you knocked because that hasn't happened here in years" the brunette scoffed before smiling, "I almost forgot what it sounds like". 

"What do you mean?". 

"Ah long story that I can tell you sometime soon now that you're back so let's just-".

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Reimu saw the unmistakable signs of a certain frequent and uninvited guest appearing. 

"Or..I can just tell you now" she muttered and crossed her arms against her chest. 

Meira watched her first before glancing back at what the brunette had her eyes on, "What is _that_?". 

"Oh you'll see". 

The violet line with the bows at each end near Reimu's table separated to reveal the vast darkness with unblinking red eyes. Soon enough, it revealed a person coming through and sitting comfortably on the gap, fan in one hand and her leg over the other. 

Meira was quick to move swiftly in front of Reimu and this time, she did bring her sword out. 

"Who are you?! What business do you have?!". 

Reimu stifled a chuckle at how endearing Meira seemed at the moment though she was thrilled about how quickly the woman was willing to protect her. 

"My, what kind of a greeting is this?" Yukari casually said and quirked an eyebrow at Reimu, "Who might your friend wielding a sword at me be?". 

Meira looked back at Reimu, "Are you acquainted with this.." she trailed off to glare at the blonde, "This being?". 

"Charming" Yukari smirked behind her fan. 

The brunette lowered Meira's sword for her and nodded as she introduced the two women, "Meira, this is Yukari" she motioned lazily with her other hand, "Yukari, Meira. Please be nice".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Yukari said with no hesitancy of her sarcasm, "A _samurai_ I see".

"And what might you be, a youkai?"

"Not quite, but wouldn't you like to know" she winked. 

Reimu rolled her eyes at the two and stepped between them, "Alright kids, that's enough. Tea first, goading each other later".

Meira spoke up softer to the brunette, her eyes following suit, "Is it really okay for her to remain here? If she's coercing you in anyway, I shall end her right here". 

"I would like to see you try, samurai" the youkai laughed mockingly, "Reimu would miss me you see". 

"Yukari, stop that" the priestess snapped as Meira gauged her reaction and then spoke to Yukari. 

"I do not believe Reimu would let such a being like you aquire those kind of feelings from her ".

"You want to bet on that?" Yukari pressed and rested her chin on her palm. 

"Can we not discuss this right now?" Reimu tried to intervene but with no luck as Meira answered back and stepped forward. 

"It is _I_ that Reimu has sought to see quite clearly!". 

"Please, you are merely a swordswoman. I, on the other hand have raised and trained her & I'm the creator of Gensokyo". 

Reimu gave her look that said, _"Really Yukari, really?"._

A bit thrown by Yukari's declaration, Meira faltered for a second before replying with something that was sure to shut the youkai up. 

"I am Reimu's _first_ crush" she said smugly and the brunette blushed after a stammer of her name. 

"Meira..".

"She was young and didn't know any better, now she has me so you should be on your way" Yukari scoffed. 

"Yukari.. ". 

"You are a youkai, you have no chance with the Hakurei miko".

_"This isn't happening!"._

"I created the Hakurei miko, this one is mine". 

_"Oh my kami that doesn't exist in this shrine!"._

"Nonsense, Reimu needs stability and my intuition tells me you have other motives".

Meira wrapped an arm around Reimu's waist in a surprise move that finally made Yukari float down from her gap, a small scowl on her face. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a low voice whilst grabbing the brunette's arm, "Is there something wrong with your hearing?". 

Meira grit her teeth, "Would you mind getting your youkai hands off of Reimu?". 

"I believe it is you that should remove yourself before I make you, samurai".

Reimu was unsure of how to escape from their clutches, _"Help me Eirin! Oh wait, damn it I need to stop hanging out with Kaguya"._

"In your words, I would like to see you try". 

The brunette remained at a loss as a tug of war ensued and she wasn't sure if this attention was safe for her. 

But more worryingly was the fact that the kotatsu was still on & she was not under it. 

"There goes my quiet time" she sighed out as Meira and Yukari continued their glaring contest. 

_"It was nice while it lasted"._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd be doing another one this soon yet here we are :v you know the drill, first four, go for it ^^


End file.
